Yin & Yang
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Victor and Logan enjoy a sunny day in each other's loving arms where they strive to stay. Slash. AU.


Title: "Yin and Yang"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Victor and Logan enjoy a sunny day in each other's loving arms where they strive to stay.  
Warnings: AU, Slash  
Word Count: 984  
Challenge: MD's challenge to write a fic that takes place on a Summer day with nice weather, preferrably one with "hot men in shorts and very little else"  
Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, Professor Charles Francis "Professor X" Xavier, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He laid upon his muscular back with the sun baking his strong, tanned flesh. His left leg crossed his right leg, his fishing pole dangling just over his side. His feral, green eyes opened as he glanced at the man beside him who was busily hauling in fish. He knew they had come here to fish for the family Logan wanted to help, but he had other thoughts on his mind as he so often did when left alone with the man who was supposed to be like a brother to him but was, in truth, so much more.

Logan cast a sideways glance at Victor's body. His long, muscular body, which was clad only in rip-off jean shorts, gleamed and sparkled like the sun, calling for his attention and begging for his touch. Vic saw Logan watching him from his slitted eyes and gave his muscles a natural flex as though he were stretching leisurely in the warm rays of the sun.

Logan groaned. "Vic, do ya know what ya do to me?"

Victor grinned, the tips of his fangs showing, as his wild, green eyes opened further. "I do," he murmured in reply. "Now what are ya gonna do about it?"

"Mmm . . . I know what I'd like to do 'bout it . . . "

"Have I taught you nothing over th' years we've been together, pup? Go wit' your gut. Ya want something, take it."

Logan leaned over and silenced Victor's growling voice with his mouth pressing heatedly down upon his. He laid his fishing pole down, slid closer, and ran a hand over his lover's toned abdomen. The gentle touch sent tingles coursing throughout Victor's entire being, though he'd never allow himself to be soft enough to admit it. He loved Logan, but with the exception of saying those three words on very rare occasion, he never talked about how he felt. He kept that to himself. Logan might like to hear it, but he just wasn't built to share it.

Logan had learned to keep his own feelings to himself in turn, but Victor knew how he felt about him every time he gazed into his sexy eyes. His emotions sang through each time he touched him. Neither man had any doubt about how the other felt and knew that they'd be together for as long as they could be.

The world had tried to pull them apart many times before. Charles Xavier had almost succeeded. Then Logan had found Victor near death and taken him back to Canada for healing. Since then, they'd been traveling the world together, Logan turning the other way when Victor's fury got the better of him and Victor trying his best not to protest too loudly when Wolverine came to the surface in his love's determination to right a wrong and help the down-trodden.

It was a precarious balance that sometimes shattered, but always, so far, they had come back to each other. Each man wondered fearfully how long it could last, but neither dared poise the question. They each held to their own beliefs, but it was the one belief -- the love they shared -- that kept them coming back to one another and overlooking all their differences.

Logan's tongue slipped into Victor's mouth, and his tongue eagerly met it. The tips of his fangs grazed his tongue as they sweetly dueled. A purr began in the back of Victor's throat as passion, pleasure, and love filtered through every inch of his body to fill his very soul. Logan answered him with a soft growl, pulled back slightly, and threw his leg over him. Straddling him, he rubbed himself against him, and Victor moaned, his fangs gnashing. Logan silenced his moan with another passionate kiss.

Victor reached up to his love and ran his hands over his body. His hormones howled, screeching through him, as Logan continued kissing him, rubbing his bulging manhood against his bare stomach, and caressing his flesh with his hands. His green eyes flashed, and Logan smiled. He knew what was coming.

"Ya take too long," Vic growled and slashed the shirt from him. As it fell in tatters around them, his hands cupped his biceps, caressed them, and moved across his torso to find his nipples. His thumbs began frantically brushing them.

Logan growled and quickened his rubs. Victor's hands slid down his body, stroking every spot as they went, and tore his shorts from him. Logan didn't hesitate to unsheathe his own claws and rid his lover of his shorts. Their clothes rained in tatters around them as their swords stroked faster and faster . . .

Logan's growls built to howls until they joined Victor's in echoing through the woods. Their fishing poles, their clothes, and all their worries lay forgotten as their bodies crashed against one another. Logan leaned down over Victor, their shafts sliding against each other's and meeting one another stroke for stroke, and took his mouth with his again. They were whole now as the sun smiled down upon them, and both men knew they'd never be filled without the other.

They were Yin and Yang in its most basic form. They were two predators with one love to last all time. Logan was the lighter and good side of the dark beast he loved and the only thing that kept Victor even partially sane. They were two men who shared two halves of the same heart and the same soul as well as the same fate.

Without the other, each knew he would fail and allow the monster within to overtake him. It was only with their other halves that they could ever be whole and happy, and so on this sunny day in May, with gentle breezes blowing over their thriving bodies, and on every day thereafter, they fought to cling to each other and keep that wholeness alive.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site we're creating called Ficcers Unite or a new challenge forum I've created call Calling the Muses. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all, and we'll also be RPing a world where Disney and Marvel comes together in one universe. At Calling the Muse, we plan on having a challenge day every day of the week -- one fandom per day unless we get lucky and get more than seven fandoms -- issued by different people (one person per fandom); the challenges will be issued once a week every week. Come on over and check us out at ficcersuniteDOTproboardsDOTcom or .net/forum/Calling_the_Muse/75047/ today!


End file.
